Oh Captain My Captain
by I am Indestructible
Summary: its been 6 years since Quinn Fabray left Lima in search for something more. That something more turned out to be the U.S Army. Now when she finally feels like her life in headed in the right direction, Quinn encounters two people who could ruin everything in a blink of an eye. Will Quinn be able to keep her cool and stay professional, or will she risk loosing her job for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything (Glee or Army related)

**Chapter 1: **New Cycle New Faces.

Quinn Fabray stood near the window of her office. Looking out she observed all the new soldiers as they stood out in formation. She could see the fear, anxiety, sadness, and even some excitement from the new soldiers.

This was just another cycle of soldiers going through the harsh 9 weeks of Basic Training. She watched as a few Drill Sergeants yelled out orders to the new privates. She smirked, remembering her first time in boot camp, and how much she was underestimated because she was just the "pretty girl" who thought it would be cool to join the Army. How wrong they were, till this day she was proving to be more than another pretty face.

Noticing that it was almost time to go out and meet her new Soldiers, Quinn walked over to a tanned locker. She opened it, made sure her bun was up to standard, and straightened out her uniform. Looking at her-self through the mirror she smiled, it had been 6 years since she took oath and joined the Army and things had been great since then. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Quinn grabbed her patrol cap and walked out of her office.

As she came closer to the main doors she halted for a few seconds, hearing one of the Drill Sergeants yell "company attention!" she stepped out into the brutal sun of South Carolina. Once she was outside she saluted the head Drill Sergeant, DS Gomez, and walked to the center of the formation.

"At ease, privates." She tried not to smile when she noticed how tense these new soldiers were. "I am Captain Fabray, your company commander. Welcome privates, as of today you are now and Alpha Gator." As Quinn continued to speak she moved back and forth, trying to memorize each soldiers face.

"I'm sure many of you have heard of Fort Jackson, I know that some privates like to call this place 'Relaxin Jackson'. Let it be known now that there will nothing 'relaxing' about this place, that I can promise you." She smirked as she noticed the mood shift to that of a nervous one.

"I want you all to know this now, because later on: I won't give a damn about none of your little bull shit and personal problems." As Quinn reached one end of the formation, she looked over and saw something that made her stomach churn. At first she thought she was seeing things, but another look and her suspicions were confirmed.

Standing in the back of her formation was none other than Finn Hudson. Quinn couldn't believe it. It felt kind of like a nightmare. Seeing Finn standing there with a nervous expression, Quinn couldn't help but think of a certain short brunette. She couldn't help but grit her teeth at the thought of everything that happened between the three.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Quinn quickly recovered, she continued walking and continued her orientation. "Let me remind you all that no one made you sign that paperwork, no one made you raise your right hand and take oath. So as of today you no longer think for yourself. We think for you, we tell you when you are hungry, we tell you when to shower, we tell you when to sleep."

Returning to the middle of the formation Quinn carried on, "I know the Drill Sergeants already went through a few of these things, but for emphasis, I will mention a few again. Don't forget to always have a battle buddy with you; otherwise you will be in deep shit. I can always kick you out of my Army if I don't feel that you are fit to be here." She looked briefly towards Finn's direction when she said that.

"Another thing, you will salute all officers and stand at attention when they speak to you. You will stand at parade rest when you talk to any non commissioned officer. I hope you all know that we have zero tolerance towards hazing and fraternization; you will be recycled, and if I can help it, discharged. Finally, you are all privates; I don't give a damn what rank you have on your chest. As of today you are all equals, males and females will get the same treatment."

Quinn nodded to DS Gomez, signaling she was done. The DS turned towards the soldiers and yelled out "company attention". Quinn straightened up, saluted back to DS Gomez, turned around and headed back into the long building. As soon as she was back in the safety of her office, Quinn let out a deep breath she didn't know she was even holding in.

Quinn ran her hands through her bun, letting a few blonde locks stray. She headed to her large oak desk and looked trough the files that belonged to the new soldiers. Quickly she found the one she was looking for, as she set it in front of her she sighed. Not knowing if she should look through it or not, figuring that she would have to do it any way, Quinn opened the folder and started reading.

**Finn Hudson**

**Army Active Duty**

**Fort Jackson, South Carolina **

**Alpha Company 3****rd**** Battalion 13****th**** Infantry Regiment **

**Alpha Gators 3****rd**** Platoon**

Quinn sighed realizing that she wasn't seeing things and that yes that was Finn fucking Hudson. Taking a deep breath Quinn quietly spoke to herself "alright Fabray, pull it together. You're starting to act like those privates out there. Who cares if he's here in your company?" Quinn groaned and sat back on her chair. "Okay fine, we are just going to act like he's any other soldier, were going to forget all the shit he's done and pretend its not Finn out there."

Quinn nodded at her resolution, she knew she could do it. She would act like he was just any other person trying to be a soldier. It was then that Quinn just happened to look down and see something that made her want to find Finn and beat the crap out of him. That one little filled out block in his paperwork made Quinn feel something she hadn't felt in years, heart broken.

**Spouse: Rachel Hudson **

Quinn quickly closed the folder, grabbed her keys and patrol cap. She walked down the long hallway that lead to the Drill Sergeant offices. She knocked twice, the male DS sitting at the desk quickly stood up "ma'am". "Drill Sergeant Vaughn, I'm heading out now. So if you need anything just call my cell." The DS nodded "yes ma'am, we're just taking the soldiers to chow and then we are giving them an orientation about the barracks, so we shouldn't have to call."

Quinn nodded, turned, and walked back down the white hallway. Once at the main doors she pulled her PC on and walked across the street towards the parking lot. Saluting a few NCOs that walked by, she quickly made it to her black jeep. Once she was inside she pulled her seatbelt on and drove out of the parking lot towards the main gates. She couldn't wait to get to her off base apartment and mull over her day.

**A/N: okay, so I haven't written anything for FF in years, I lost all my previous stories when my computer crashed so this one is entirely new. In fact I honestly didn't want to write it but the thought wouldn't leave my head. I am a bit rusty with my writing and I have no Beta, so please excuse my mistakes. I think I want to make this a short story so it might move a bit faster after this chapter. This will be a Faberry story so I want to get Rachel in ASAP. I am not sure when I will be able to update because college does take a lot of my time. I was in the Army for 3 years so I tried to be as accurate as possible, but its bee a while since I did BCT.**

**DS- Drill Sergeant**

**PC- patrol cap **

**Recycle- restarting basic training **

**Nco- non commissioned officers **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: so I decided to show Finn's point of view, depending on how I write the chapters will determine if I write from his POV again. Once again I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine. Like I said, this story will most likely be fast paced so the next chapter will probably have like the first 5 weeks of BCT or more. **

**Chapter 2: what now?**

**Finn's POV**

Finn stood waiting in a silent line to board the ominous white bus. It had been 4 days since he arrived at Fort Jackson, South Carolina; today he was leaving the reception hall to officially start basic training. To say he was nervous would be an understatement; he was terrified. He never wanted to join the Army, but he felt like he didn't have much of a choice.

Sure, he had married his high school sweetheart, Rachel Berry, but lately they had been having trouble with all their bills piling up. After high school he followed Rachel to New York; he found work as a waiter in a small restaurant, and a cashier at a grocery store. Although he was a fairly good mechanic, he couldn't seem to find work in any nearby shops.

He jokingly had mentioned to Rachel that he should just join the Army. Rachel being her true dramatic self took it literally and called all their close friends and family, and told them all about Finn's courageous choice. Pretty soon Finn really had no choice but to go through with his proposition. He tried many times to find excuses as to why he couldn't join, but after talking to a recruiter he found it hard to get out of it. It was even harder because Rachel insisted she go with him to see the recruiter, so he couldn't really lie with Rachel there.

He honestly cared about Rachel's happiness too much to not go through with it, sure he screwed up with her sometimes but he was trying to be better. Especially right now when Rachel was having a hard time with Broadway. He had come home many nights to find a distraught Rachel, crying because her dream just seemed like it would never come true. No matter what he did, he could never seem to cheer her up.

So that's why he stood here today, clad in the famous green pixelated uniform and green duffel bag hugged close, waiting for his pending doom. He sighed, knowing that he was being a bit dramatic. He quickly straightened up when he noticed the doors to the doors to the bus open. Soon the line started to move; quickly the soldiers boarded the bus, each one hugging their duffel bags close. When it came to his turn, Finn gave the drill sergeant his last name and boarded the bus. Once finding a seat, Finn sat down and waited for further instructions.

Once all the new soldiers boarded the bus, a short tanned man with the familiar drill sergeant hat stood at the front of the bus. "I am Drill Sergeant Gomez, today you are being transferred to your new company where you will complete your basic training. Once we arrive you will quickly get out of my bus and follow the arrows, clearly pointing to your destination." He paused and kept a bored expression on his face.

"First things first, you will all keep your heads down until I tell you to get up, is that clear?" he asked. Finn took a deep breath "yes drill sergeant" he said along with the other soldiers. The drill sergeant nodded "All right then heads down!"

Finn buried his face in the large duffel bag and said a small prayer to him self. Soon enough he felt the bus start to move and his nerves begun to build. He remembered the few things he read online about BCT and how on the very first day the drill sergeants liked to do what they called a "shark attack". The websites briefly described how the drill sergeants would try to scare the privates shitless, weeding out the weak.

Before he even realized it, the bus had come to a halt. Finn took a deep breath and as soon as he heard drill sergeant Gomez yell at them to get off the bus he got up and awkwardly ran toward the bus doors, duffel bag held close to his chest. As soon as he and the rest of the soldiers stepped off the bus they were bombarded by several different orders from different drill sergeants. Some of the few things Finn caught that were screamed at them were words like "Hurry the fuck up!" and "Move faster you piece of shit".

The drill sergeants were herding them like cattle, making them move faster towards their destination, a long tanned building up ahead. As Finn looked around he saw a few of the smaller soldiers falling back, or completely falling face first. He kept moving, following the many soldiers ahead of him.

When they finally reached the tanned building, they were told to start making a formation. While waiting for the other privates Finn took a quick glance at the building, it looked like it had three floors. The last two floors had small rectangular windows, each end of the building had a glass door, the center of the building had two large glass doors, and finally at the top of the doors was a giant cut out of a green alligator with the words 'Alpha Gators' surrounding the animal.

Once all the soldiers formed up a large male drill sergeant, with the name tag "Smith", stood in the center of the formation. He looked at the privates and suddenly screamed out "Alright now privates pick up your duffel bags and hold them high over your head and hold it there till I get tired! Lets go!" Finn along with everyone else picked up the heavy duffel bags and held them over their heads, not even 20 seconds in and the DS was screaming again " what the hell privates? Not even 30 seconds in and half of you are already giving up? Well you know what, we can fix that problem right now."

"Everyone drop the bags" he started, "Now I'm going to teach to a little something to strengthen your pathetic little bodies." He nodded at a small female drill sergeant, who walked over and stood next to drill sergeant Smith. "This is Drill Sergeant Romero, she and I will demonstrate your soon to be favorite activity." He said and then nodded at drill sergeant Romero.

She stepped back and cleared her throat "Half right face!" she screamed. Drill sergeant Smith proceeded to turn to the right as if facing a 2 o'clock position. The movement was quick and smooth, never taking his feet off the ground and keeping a 45-degree angle between his boots. Then drill sergeant Romero continued on "Front leaning rest position, move!"

As soon as drill sergeant Romero finished giving the command, drill sergeant Smith proceeded to first squat down. His hands in between his legs and flat on the ground, he kind of looked like a sitting frog. He then proceeded to kick his feet out and took on the push-up position. He did two push-ups then brought his legs back into the squatting position and stood up. He did this a few times; making sure all the privates saw the demonstration.

"I promise you that we will make you do enough of these that by the time you are done here, if you can even make it, you will lift that duffel bag with no problem" he said as he dusted his hands off on his cargo pants.

He then smirked at the privates and yelled out, "Company attention!" all the privates straightened up, "Half right face!" all the privates faced to the right. "Front leaning rest position, move!" soon after all the privates were scrambling down into the push-up position, just like that had been demonstrated.

"Down!" screamed out drill sergeant Smith. All the soldiers went down and waited for the command to come back up, but drill sergeant Smith took his time. "Up!" he suddenly screamed out, he made them do push-ups for the next 20 minutes. Although Finn didn't have much trouble when it came to physical exercise the burning hot ground was making it a problem for him and everyone else.

After what seemed like hours, the drill sergeant finally let them get back up. "Alright privates, today you are going to meet your company commander and because the company 1st sergeant couldn't be here today you will see him tomorrow." The drill sergeant that spoke was a different one, he was tanned and his nametape read "Gomez".

Drill sergeant Gomez carried on "In case you didn't know, the Army runs on leadership. In each platoon we will have a platoon leader, which we will chose. Then you have your drill sergeants, and then there is the head drill sergeant, who is I. After that comes the 1st sergeant and our two officers the executive officer and the commanding officer. I advise you learn who these people are and what they look like."

The drill sergeant paused for a moment as he walked to the steps of the main building doors.

He stood near the steps and continued " Today you will only meet our company commander, she runs this company and if you ever have to see her for any reason, you better pray that she gets you before we do."

As the drill sergeant spoke he turned and noticed the captain walking out of the doors, quickly he called the company to attention and saluted the young officer. Once she returned the salute he walked towards the other drill sergeants and waited for her to finish her introduction.

Meanwhile, Finn was trying to get a better glimpse of the captain; he wanted to at least know what she looked like in case he ever had to come across her. He listened as the captain introduced herself, yet thought nothing when he heard the last name "Fabray." He continued trying to pay attention to what Captain Fabray was saying, but his mind seemed to freeze when she got closer to then end of the formation, where he was standing in the back.

His eyes widened when he saw a full view of her profile. He was seeing things; at least that's what he told himself, because that could not be Quinn Fabray standing in front of him, dressed in the green uniform with a captain's rank on her chest. After he noticed Quinn look at him with shocked eyes, even if it was for a second, he knew that it really was Quinn standing there and not a figment of his imagination.

After Quinn walked away from his side of the formation and continued talking, Finn completely zoned out. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or say, no one had seen Quinn since graduation. She literally disappeared as soon as the ceremony was over and no one seemed to know anything of her whereabouts.

Finn was lost, should he go up to her? Should he pretend he never new her? He had no idea what to do. Nervously he looked around and noticed that Quinn was going back into the building. He also noticed that the drill sergeants seemed to be giving new orders, quickly he followed suit. Through out the whole time he was mostly zoned out and didn't even realize that the day was almost over with. When he finally came up with a solution he nodded his head firmly, yes he would write to Rachel and see what advice she had to say. In the meantime Finn would try to avoid Quinn at all costs, not knowing if it was a good or bad thing that she was basically his boss.

**Quinn's POV **

As soon as Quinn arrived at her two-bedroom apartment, she walked to the fridge and opened herself a beer and took a long sip. She then opened the Velcro pocket on her right arm and took out her iPhone. She walked to the worn out gray couch in the living room, sat down and scrolled through her contacts. Once she found the person she was looking for she pushed the call button and listened as the phone rang a few times.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to call. It's been 3 weeks since we've heard from you Q." said the familiar voice of the one and only Santana Lopez.

"Hello to you too Satan, and yes I know, its just that I've been really busy" Quinn explained.

"Is that your best excuse? You know, I shouldn't have even answered the phone. You're lucky I didn't ignore your call tubers." Santana said dryly.

"Look S, as much as I would love to argue with you this is really important." Quinn said seriously. Quinn could automatically tell by the silence that Santana had a worried expression.

"Okay, what's up? Please don't tell me you are going on deployment again and want me to watch your damn turtles." Santana said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood, sensing that her best friend was going to deliver some heavy news.

"Wow, I don't even know how to say this." Quinn paused shakily " I'm just going to come right out and say it I guess. Finn Hudson is one of the new soldiers in my company this cycle." She paused, waiting for Santana to freak out.

"What! How is that even possible?" Santana yelled into the phone.

Quinn smiled fondly, knowing her friend's reaction "Yeah I know right? At first I thought I was crazy. But after going through the files, I was right."

Santana stayed quiet for a minute and finally spoke again, "Okay Q, you are probably going to try to kill me later, and I will admit I am afraid of you; only because you have guns. But, Rachel sort of told Britt's that Finnept was joining the Army, and Britt told me about 3 months ago."

"What! And you didn't bother telling me this because?" Quinn asked furiously, taking another sip of her beer.

"Well I honestly didn't think it would matter, I mean the Army is huge. What were the chances of you running into him? Plus, he was barley joining and you only have two more years till your contract is done." Santana tried to defend herself, knowing she should have told Quinn.

"It doesn't matter, hell I could have had three more days till my contract was over, but I would of still have liked to know. Not be surprised like this! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Quinn argued, angry with Santana for keeping something this big.

Santana sighed, "Look Q, I'm sorry okay? But honestly, I didn't want to bring that whole Finn/ Rachel thing up."

Quinn only got angrier, remembering Finn's file "Oh and you also failed to fucking tell me that they actually got married?"

" I honestly thought you knew that, I meant wasn't it kind of obvious?" Santana asked.

"I never thought about it, for some reason it just didn't register that they would actually go through with marriage." Quinn said sadly.

Santana's heart broke at the sound of Quinn's voice, knowing her blonde friend still loved Rachel. "I'm sorry everything got so fucked up Quinn, I seriously didn't see the harm in not telling you, you know I didn't want to hurt you right?

Quinn nodded to herself, "Yeah I know, but what should I do then?"

Santana could hear the desperation in Quinn's voice, "Can't you just switch him somewhere else? Or you switch?"

Quinn shook her head, even though Santana couldn't see her, "No, its not that easy. I would have to present a case as to why I want him out or why I want out."

"Well then just kick him out, come up with some excuse and chapter his ass out of there." Santana concluded.

Quinn laughed, "I can't kick him out for no reason, I'm not that type of person. I'm supposed to be a leader, so no I will not kick him out just because I don't like the fact that he's there."

Santana groaned, "Well what about making his life a living hell, that way he decides to give up?"

"Once again, no. Look I don't like him but that doesn't mean I'm going to stoop so low as to harass him and cut his chances of passing BCT. I really love my job and I want to do it in an honest way, so unless he screws up I'm not going to try and make things harder or lie about things." Quinn said as she finished her first beer and went to the kitchen for another.

"Okay fine, how about you just ignore him? Like if he tries to talk to you like a friend, let him know you two aren't friends. And it works because he's supposed to be in training and you are his commanding officer, so friendship is out of the question. Just keep shit professional and treat him like the rest of the new guys." Santana smiled at her own solution.

Quinn laughed, "Wow, that's actually really good advise. Which is really weird because normally your advice is shit."

"Hey bitch, you're lucky I even give you advise. You should be thankful for my great input." Santana grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, so how are Britt and your little demon spawn?" Quinn asked genuinely curious.

Santana laughed, "Shut up bitch, my baby will not be a demon. Especially since Britt is the one who's having her. But yeah, they are doing good; were getting closer to Brittany's due date. And she does expect you to be there, so I'm just putting that out there."

"Yeah well I'm going to be taking care of these new soldiers for basically 3 months, so I have no choice but to stick around. Oh how is Pancake by the way?" Quinn smiled, Pancake was Brittany's 1-year-old cat, which Santana hated.

Santana groaned just thinking of the cat, "That little bastard is just as lazy as his dad, although Lord T never gave me as much trouble. I swear if I didn't love Britt so much that stupid cat would have never even set foot in my house."

Quinn laughed, "Of course, because we all know you are whipped."

"Shut up, and I don't care because at least I get sum." Santana laughed.

Quinn groaned "ugh don't remind me, if I wasn't so damn busy I would try to go out but these days are just too much, which reminds me I need to go because I have to be at the company at 04 tomorrow, since I left early today."

"Yeah okay Q, just remember what I said. And call me when you have a few minutes to spare okay?" Santana asked, knowing how hard it was to keep in touch with the blonde sometimes.

Quinn smiled to herself "Yeah I'll try, and tell Britt's I said hello and hopefully we can see each other soon. Okay then San, I'll talk to you later."

"Kay, take care and I love you bitch." Santana replied sarcastically.

After hanging up, Quinn picked up the two beer bottles; putting them in the trash. She made her way to her bathroom, quickly taking a shower so she could eat something and go to sleep. Not knowing what these next few weeks were to bring.

**I want to thank anyone who R&R and follows and all that crap. I hope this chapter is longer for your linking and I know a lot of it was in Finn's POV but I felt like we should see things from his eyes, weather he knows it or not he will help Faberry reunite. I do want to write more Quintana BROTP and bring in a bit of Brittana. So you will probably see them in the next few chapters. I have no clue when the next update will be because college is tricky. So until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I apologize to anyone who actually reads this story. I have been really busy with community college my algebra and anatomy classes are kicking my ass right now. Well, any ways, this chapter will mostly talk about what Quinn has been up to. Also I warn you all, I have no Beta so if grammar errors piss you off you might want to click that "back" button. **

**Chapter 3- Red Phase**

It was four in the morning when Quinn pulled up to her company's parking lot; she cut her engine and opened her jeep door. She grabbed her ACU's that were sitting on the passenger's side. Today she would join her company for morning PT so she was wearing her gray Army T-shirt tucked into black Army shorts. As she walked away from her jeep she made sure to push the lock button on her remote. She walked towards her company's building and smiled when she saw all the lights on, in a way she felt bad for the new soldiers. She remembered how hard it was for her to get used to the sleeping schedule when she first joined.

After 6 years of service, Quinn was very used to having little to no sleep at all. She remembered when she had her first deployment to Iraq, and how some nights she would get no sleep at all from going on nightly patrols. Although women were still not allowed to fight in combat, a few jobs had opened up that used to only allow men. She was part of the Field Artillery her job required her to lead soldiers during land combat. She would be the one who gave word on when to neutralize their enemies, either by missile, canon, or rockets. Her job used to be very stressful, she had to make decisions that either took innocent lives or took out the enemy.

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she had reached the main entrance to the building. Opening the door she saw two female privates sitting at the CQ desk, she stood there watching them for a few seconds and finally spoke.

"You know, by now I would have expected you all to remember what you are supposed to do when you see an officer", she said as the two soldiers jumped to attention.

"We're sorry ma'am, it wont happen again" One of the two spoke.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "you're still forgetting something."

The two soldiers looked at each other with confused faces. Quinn frowned as she shook her head "maybe this will jog your memory; front leaning rest position, move!"

The soldiers quickly dropped and started doing push-ups, Quinn walked closer to them and spoke "When an officer comes through a door you stand and call the room to attention, even if you are the only two in the room. Understand?"

The females quickly nodded, hoping that a quick response would let them get back up. Quinn smiled and walked away, she turned back and spoke; "now you two can keep pushing till I get tired."

Quinn walked past the CQ desk and into her office, once there she opened her locker and hung up her uniform. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was five am; she still had a good thirty minutes before she would have to make an appearance outside. She took a seat at her desk and pulled out a black folder. She looked at the calendar on the first page and made a note to herself that in two days she and her company would do a two-mile march, spend the night in the field, then do the victory tower.

Quinn sighed; so far she was able to stay away from the privates because the first week and a half was just orientation week. Her goal to stay away from Finn had been working so far, but as the weeks would fly by she will need to stick around and monitor her company. She hadn't spoken to him since then and it seemed that he was trying to also stay out of her way. Luckily she hadn't heard anything about him telling others that he knew her from high school. One thing was for sure, as much as she disliked Finn, she would not lose her job over something stupid like jealousy.

She was not going to deny it, she was still angry about the fact Finn had won Rachel over. Not only was she angry with Finn, but also at herself. Had she stayed around in Lima maybe she would have prevented the marriage and would have had a shot with the smaller diva. But she couldn't stay in Lima any longer; she couldn't watch Finn and Rachel strut around school as a couple. So as soon as she was allowed to she talked to her councilor and she got her diploma early, thank god she was smart, and left Lima, Ohio. She was already enrolled in the Officer Candidate School in Fort Benning Georgia. At first her mom was angry with her, but after she graduated and earned her 2nd Lieutenant rank, her mom came around and now she couldn't be more proud.

So far, only her mother, Santana, and Brittany knew of her whereabouts. She guessed she might as well add Finn to that small list, and possibly Rachel. Because mail was barley sent out to family a few days ago, Quinn didn't know if Finn had wrote to Rachel about how she was an Army captain. Knowing Finn, Quinn guessed it wouldn't be long before she got word from Santana about Rachel knowing where she had been these last few years. From what Santana had told her, Rachel first thought that Quinn was kidnapped and killed. Quinn had to laugh at that one, typical Rachel always going to the extreme with things. When Santana had asked Quinn what she should tell everyone, Quinn had told her to make up something good. Santana never did tell Quinn what lie she had told her other peers, not that she cared because she was finally doing something she enjoyed.

Quinn smiled to her-self, she was proud of how far she had come and how much she had proved so may people wrong. Quinn sat back on her chair and looked over at the clock on her wall and noticed that it was only 5:15. Standing up, she headed out of her office and past the CQ when she noticed the two female soldiers on the floor. They both had red faces and weren't even doing a push-up; they were just trying to hold their bodies up at this point.

"Alright get up", Quinn commanded as the two females quickly stood back up at attention.

"Next time I expect you two to know how to greet an officer, now go out and get ready for PT," she scolded. The two soldiers replied with a quick "yes ma'am" before quickly walking outside. Quinn shook her head and followed behind them, mentally preparing herself for another encounter with Finn.

**So this chapter is kind of short but I just wanted to get something up, I don't really want to go into too much detail with the training but I will be choosing some major training exercises. Thanks to anyone who actually reads this crap lol. I will try harder this time to get a chapter up faster. **


End file.
